


Suki Kirai

by Dawn on ICE (Dawn_Blossom)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Japanese middle school though... they're 14), Alternate Universe - Middle School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers but so soft that enemies is entirely inaccurate, Fluff, M/M, Suki Kirai AU, Transfer Student Victor Nikiforov, Victor and Yuuri are the same age, Victor is trying his best okay, more like Mild Nuisance to Friends to Lovers, references to background bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn%20on%20ICE
Summary: Sometimes. Yuuri can't tell if he likes Victor or dislikes him.(But in the end, Yuuri knows he loves him.)





	Suki Kirai

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be like 1k words, but uh... oops, I got slightly more invested than I meant to. It's just that 14 y.o. Victor and Yuuri are really cute!
> 
> Suki Kirai is like... legitimately my jam, okay? I like listening to the [Luka and Miku](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcFtfTxED5I) version. The translation there is the one I had running in my head while I was writing.
> 
> But also, did you know that somebody actually beat me to the Victuuri punch with this song? I highly recommend you watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSY7s-3TGnc&index=3) if you want to die of cuteness.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic! As an important note before you start, **"This"** denotes Japanese dialogue, while "This" denotes English dialogue. It would have been almost impossible for me to write this story coherently if I didn't differentiate it that way, so I hope it doesn't bother you too much!

Yuuri doesn’t like boys like Victor.

He knows the type, and they’re all the same. They flirt with the girls, charm the teachers, form their popular groups, and never look twice at boys like Yuuri. Or, worse, they make fun of him. Yuuri’s sick of being teased about his glasses and his weight and his interest in figure skating. 

Victor’s a new student, just recently moved to Hasetsu from Russia (and Saint Petersburg, at that! Who moves from a beautiful cultured city to the middle of nowhere?), but Yuuri can already tell that Victor is going to fit right in with all the other boys who make fun of Yuuri. 

But it’s fine. Yuuri is plenty busy with his schoolwork and his skating. He’ll just try his best to ignore Victor, even if he is the talk of the school. 

To be fair, Victor is probably the prettiest person that Yuuri has ever seen. If he had any friends in his class, he would want to talk to them about Victor, too.

But he doesn’t have friends and he doesn’t like Victor and he doesn’t have any more to say about the matter. Really.

Only, it’s incredibly difficult to actually ignore Victor when the boy seems intent on not leaving Yuuri alone.

 **“Pigleeet”** Victor drawls, his accent mutilating the word. Yuuri’s still insulted, though. Victor’s wobbly Japanese doesn’t change the fact that he’s mocking Yuuri (just like Yuuri had expected from the beginning).

 **“What is it, Victor-kun?”** Yuuri mutters, looking down. He just has to do his best to ignore him. Victor will get bored eventually and go away. Everyone does.

 **“Ice!”** Victor says excitedly.

 **“I’m sorry, _what?_ ”** Yuuri asks. He looks back up, hoping to find some kind of context in Victor’s face, but it really doesn’t help. All he sees is Victor’s smile falling (it’s an unexpectedly heartbreaking sight).

 **“Ice… uh…”** Victor wiggles his hands around in a gesture Yuuri doesn’t understand.

“Say it in English, Victor-kun,” Yuuri says with a sigh. 

Yuuri is, according to all of his teachers, the best student of English in the school, which he supposes isn’t that surprising given that he’s been trying to study it since he was five in order to better understand what’s going on in the world of international figure skating. Still, it’s nothing compared to Victor “fluent in three languages and probably four by the end of the year” Nikiforov. But the important thing is that Victor’s English is better than his Japanese, and as amusing as it is to watch Victor flounder sometimes, it’s better to just get the conversation over with.

“You like ice skating!” Victor continues, sounding cheerful again now that he can be understood.

Yuuri groans. It was only a matter of time before Victor found out about that. Yuuri’s heard all kinds of insults about skating at this point. _It’s a baby sport. You’re too fat to skate. Boys look ugly in those skating costumes._ He wonders which one Victor will pick.

But Victor surprises him. He does that a lot, actually.

“I was taking lessons back in Russia!” Victor continues. “Everyone said I was really good and I should compete. I was going to, but then we moved here, and…” Victor breaks off with a loud laugh before he speaks again. “Do you compete, Yuuri?”

Yuuri notices that Victor dropped the honorific again, but he lets it go this time. It’s not that weird in English, after all, and Yuuri really has to pick his battles.

“No, I don’t,” Yuuri says flatly. He’s been told he should compete, but it’s hard to believe that he’d ever make it anywhere. He falls flat on his face whenever someone else walks into the rink! He can’t imagine what he’d do if he had to get on the ice in front of thousands of strangers who were all waiting to judge him.

Victor, though, would surely make it far if he decided to compete. The way he draws everyone’s attention, he’d captivate the audience in a heartbeat. Not to mention that he’d look stunning in a skating costume. 

Yuuri’s face heats up as he imagines what Victor would look like in a glittery costume with his long, silvery hair gleaming behind him as he spins.

“Oh, too bad! I guess competing isn’t for everybody,” Victor says. 

Yuuri grits his teeth. There it is. _You’re too pathetic to compete._ It’s true enough, but Yuuri can’t stand to hear it.

“The other students told me you go skating after school every day,” Victor continues. “I was thinking I would go tomorrow.”

Oh, no. Yuuri usually gets a break from the mockery when he’s skating. Sure, Takeshi Nishigori is there to tease him, but at least he always stops when Yuuko yells at him. And the kids in his class usually stay away.

“Let’s skate together, Yuuri!” Victor exclaims.

Yuuri’s heart sinks. He could just say that he’s busy tomorrow, but… Victor is a persistent person. He’d just keep asking. And Yuuri doesn’t want to avoid skating for the rest of his life. 

No, he can’t let anyone’s stupid comments keep him from doing what he loves.

“Yeah,” Yuuri says tiredly. “There’s only so much space, so we don’t have any choice but to share.”

“Will you walk me there?” Victor asks cheerfully. “I’ve never been! I wouldn’t want to get lost!”

“Uh… it’s really not that far; I’m sure you can find it…” Yuuri starts, but then he hesitates. Victor might be cool and popular, but it’s not like he’s the toughest guy around. Suddenly, an awful image worms its way into Yuuri’s mind. Victor, running down the street after a stray puppy, turns down the wrong alley and comes face-to-face with a knife-wielding highschooler! The Victor of his imagination screams, and Yuuri’s mouth falls open in horror. He might dislike Victor, but he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him!

“Never mind! I’ll take you!” Yuuri says quickly.

 **“Yay~”** Victor cheers. Yuuri is pretty sure he doesn’t mean “yay,” but he honestly has no idea what Victor’s trying to say, so he just lets it go.

* * *

Victor is surprisingly quick to find Yuuri after school the next day. Yuuri had expected to have to search the whole building for Mr. Social Butterfly, but it turns out that Victor is really excited about skating.

Well, he did say he did this back in Russia. Yuuri feels his heart soften a little. Yuuri would be excited if he found a place to skate in a foreign country, too. Maybe Victor really is genuine about wanting to skate together, and getting to humiliate Yuuri while he’s at it is just an incidental pleasure.

As they walk, Yuuri tries to point out all the signs and buildings. He doesn’t know if it’s any help, but Victor smiles and repeats after him every time, so he figures that Victor doesn’t mind.

Yuuri pauses as they pass a particular novelty store. In the window is a particularly beautiful bit of rainbow quartz. Like usual, Yuuri is compelled to stare at it. Unlike usual, he has company with him.

 **“Oh, it’s so pretty!”** Victor says. In English, he continues. “Yuuri, are you going to buy it? It really suits you!”

Victor’s voice snaps Yuuri out of his reverie. He blushes.

“No, no,” he says, shaking his head. “It’s too expensive to buy. I just like to look at it whenever I pass this place.”

“Oh, I see,” Victor says. He glances a couple of times between Yuuri and the quartz.

Yuuri sighs.

 **“Come on, Victor-kun,”** Yuuri says, grabbing Victor by the hand to drag him away from the store window.

Victor is gripping his hand so tightly that Yuuri doesn’t have a chance to pull away until they get to the Ice Castle. When Yuuko spots the two of them, her eyes widen.

 **“Yuuri-kun! I can’t believe you got a boyfriend before I did!”** she exclaims.

Yuuri jumps and separates himself from Victor by sheer force of panic.

 **”That is not what’s happening here!”** Yuuri yells. **”I just didn’t want him to get distracted, or lost, or… or…”**

Victor, whose smile had fallen when Yuuri escaped his grasp, puts a new one on his face as he turns to Yuuko.

 **”Hi! My name is Victor!”** he says sweetly. **”I’m from Russia and I like… skating,”** he says, remembering the word Yuuri had taught him.

 **”If you like skating, you’re in the right place! I’m Yuuko. It’s nice to meet you, Vicchan.”** Yuuko says with a laugh. **”Can I call you Vicchan?”**

Victor looks at Yuuri in confusion.

“She’s asking to call you ‘Vicchan.’ It’s… It’s a cute name,” Yuuri explains. 

“Oh! Am I cute, Yuuri?” Victor asks, cutely.

“She thinks you are,” Yuuri says as he blushes.

“Do _you_ think I’m cute?” Victor asks, stepping closer to Yuuri. He’s taller than Yuuri, and that alone ought to make him uncute. Small things are cute. Tiny plushies of sushi and katsudon are cute. Puppies are cute. Not tall Russian boys with forget-me-not eyes.

And yet, there’s something about Victor that does make Yuuri want to hug him, just a little. Most of the time, Victor’s kind of annoying, but when he gets like this…

“Y-Yeah, adorable,” Yuuri squeaks.

Victor steps back, claps his hands together, and grins.

 **”Call me Vicchan!”** he says happily.

Yuuko smiles and pats Victor’s shoulder, though she shoots Yuuri a questioning look. Yuuri hides his face in his hands. He’s so, so glad that Yuuko isn’t very good at English.

Victor insists on having the ice to himself at first, and he demands that Yuuri watch him. Yuuri sighs, but acquiesces, mostly because he’s not looking forward to screwing up his own skating in front of Victor.

And of course, Victor is a beautiful, amazing skater. He just has to be perfect at everything, doesn’t he? Yuuri can definitely see why he would do well at competitions. He goes through what seems to be a short program, and as if he weren’t already the most talented skater to ever walk into the Ice Castle, he even throws in a few triples for good measure.

 **”How was that? Good?”** Victor asks, throwing Yuuko a wink.

 **”Yeah! Vicchan, that was so cool!”** Yuuko exclaims. 

Victor turns to Yuuri, then, and his eyes lose their playful glint.

“Yuuri, what did you think?” he asks. Yuuri doesn’t know what changed when he looked at him, but now Victor almost sounds like he’s going to shatter on the ice if Yuuri doesn’t like his skating.

Of course, that’s a non-issue, because Yuuri could not possibly like his skating more.

“You… You’re incredible,” Yuuri chokes out. “If you had even a halfway decent coach, you’d be on your way to winning gold right now.”

“You think so?” Victor grins, and his eyes light up again. **“Okay!”** he says, clapping his hands once. **”Your turn, Yuuri-kun!”**

**”Wait, already?”** Yuuri yelps. 

“And don’t worry if you’re not as good as me!” Victor continues cheerfully. “My parents bought me expensive lessons back in Saint Petersburg! It’s a lot different from being self-taught in a place like this.”

Yuuri seethes.

Why does Victor have to be so confusing? One second, Yuuri thinks he’s starting to like him, and then he goes and pulls stuff like this, and Yuuri remembers why he dislikes him so much!

“Do you think you’re better than me because you got a couple of fancy tutors to teach you triples?” Yuuri demands. “I can do triples too, and I didn’t have to pay some outlandish price to do it!”

Deep inside, part of Yuuri is weeping. Why did he say any of that? True, he’s technically _capable_ of doing a few triples… _once in a blue moon._ Usually he just messes up!

But Yuuri, in his anger, does not listen to his inner voice (not does he heed Victor’s cries of “Wait! I didn’t mean—”). He glides into the center of the ice and gives Victor a pointed look.

“Watch me!” he commands. He internally cringes at his forwardness, but he resolves to die of embarrassment _after_ he gives Victor a piece of his mind.

The program he chooses to skate has three triples, and it was good enough to get last year’s Junior Worlds bronze medalist just enough points to scrape onto the podium, barely beating out the fourth-place finisher (who had actually performed better in the free skate).

Yuuri knows he can do these triples. He knows he can do the program. He just doesn’t know if he can do it while people are watching him.

But he knows he has to knock it out of the water if he wants to prove Victor’s stupid, arrogant statement is baseless. And with this one thought repeating in his mind like a mantra, the nerves that normally turn his jumps to ashes only serve to fire him up this time.

 **”Yuuri-kun, what was that?”** Yuuko shrieks when Yuuri has finished. **”Have you been practicing without me? I felt like I was just physically transported to the World Championships!”** she gushes.

Yuuri smiles faintly at his friend’s praise, but for the most part is attention is fixed on Victor, who’s staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

“Yuuri…” Victor breathes. “I’ve never seen greater beauty! You were making music with your body! Why aren’t _you_ competing?”

It feels good to have won Victor’s praise after everything, but now that his anger is draining away, Yuuri’s confidence is fading with it.

“Because I’m not normally like that,” Yuuri mutters as he exits the ice. “I was just so mad at you that I forgot I couldn’t do it.”

Strong arms wrap around him, and Yuuri is so surprised that he would have tripped were it not for him being entrapped in Victor’s embrace.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying. Is there something lost in translation? You could do it. You did do it,” Victor murmurs. “I _am_ sorry I made you mad, though. I wasn’t trying to say anything bad.”

The thing is, Yuuri believes him. Because the look Victor had been wearing had not been that of someone proven wrong. There was no anger or shame in his expression. Rather, he’d looked like someone who’d been promised a cookie and given a whole cake instead. It’s kind of precious, actually.

Dang it, how is he supposed to _not_ like Victor?

“Please try not to do it again,” Yuuri says, squeezing Victor a bit before letting go. 

“But Yuuri, you skate great when you’re mad at me!” Victor teases. “Maybe I should do it more often!”

Yuuri shoots Yuuko a frustrated look, even though she doesn’t actually understand what Victor said to start this in the first place.

**”Oh, Yuuri-kun, don’t be so sour! Vicchan’s just playing with you; look at his face!”** she says, grinning. 

And, with a jolt, Yuuri realizes that she’s right.

Now that he thinks about it, Victor’s always making that silly grin at him, even when he does mean things like calling him “Piglet.”

Maybe… Victor just doesn’t know what he’s doing?

 **”Please, please skate with me, Yuuri-kun!”** Victor begs, hugging one of Yuuri’s arms. **”You're so cool! We’d be cool together!"**

Oh… Maybe he really _does_ like Victor.

* * *

On second (third, fourth, fifth? he’s lost count) thought, _how could he like Victor?_

“Why won’t you call me Vicchan?” Victor whines. “You said it was cute! You said _I_ was cute!”

“Because it would sound wrong coming from me,” Yuuri insists. Boy, is he regretting telling Victor, even if he really is adorable sometimes. He’s not being very adorable _now,_ that’s for sure. “I’m trying not to kill your social life here!”

“Then can I call you Yuuchan?” Victor asks without missing a beat. “Because I think _you’re_ cute.”

“N-No!” Yuuri splutters. “That’s just as bad! And _not_ how it works”

Ugh, it’s like Victor’s not even listening to him!

“How about Yuura? Yuurik? Yuurochka?” Victor continues.

“What’s that?” Yuuri asks warily.

“Russian diminutives!” Victor explains. “It’s weird to call friends by their full names, Yuura.”

Yuuri doesn’t even protest the sudden name change (his issue was with ‘Yuuchan,’ not with the idea in principle), but Victor’s words still stop him in his tracks.

“Are… Are we friends?” he asks.

“Aren’t we?” Victor asks back.

Yuuri pauses. Generally, he’s used to being on his own. The only person he considers a friend is Yuuko, and she’s two years older than him, so they mostly interact as rinkmates. At school, he just doesn’t have anyone.

But doesn’t he? Victor always makes time to chatter idly with their other classmates, but in the end, he always sits with Yuuri, eats lunch with Yuuri, studies with Yuuri… And now they’ve even skated for each other.

 **”We’re friends,”** he mumbles, slightly in awe.

 **”We’re friends,”** Victor repeats firmly.

Okay, of _course_ he likes Victor.

* * *

**“Yuura, uh, I got a gift,”** Victor says one morning before class.

 **“Oh? Wait, you mean for me?”** Yuuri asks in confusion as he’s handed a wrapped box. He wouldn’t have been surprised for Victor to receive gifts from their classmates, but he certainly wasn’t expecting for Victor to get _him_ a gift. It’s not his birthday, it’s not a holiday… Oh, no, what if it’s some kind of Russian holiday that Yuuri didn’t pay enough attention to know about? What if Yuuri’s being a terrible friend?

 **"Open it!"** Victor says impatiently.

When Yuuri does so, he gasps. Inside the box is a necklace of rainbow quartz.

“It’s that rainbow quartz you were looking at the other day! I went back to buy it for you! It was a little out of my way, but don’t worry about it.” Victor says. “Don’t worry about the money, either. My parents gave me a huge allowance. I think they’re trying to bribe me to like it here.” 

“Do you?” Yuuri can’t help but wonder.

“Do I what?” Victor asks.

“Do you like it here?” Yuuri clarifies.

Victor is uncharacteristically quiet for a moment, then he rests his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I think I love it here.”

Yuuri a little worried about the beating of his own heart. Should it really be pounding like this just because Victor’s being cute again?

In any case, he decides that he’s never taking his new necklace off.

* * *

**”Here, Victor-kun, I made you something,”** Yuuri says, blushing faintly as he passes a bento into his friend’s hands. **”I saw you’ve been eating the school-provided stuff this whole time. I-I thought you might like something homemade.”**

 **”Yuura! I love it! Did you make it all by yourself?”** Victor asks as he opens his arms for a hug.

As a matter of fact, Yuuri _did,_ and Mari had laughed at him in the background for an hour straight as he fumbled around trying to arrange the food to look like Victor’s dog, Makkachin. In the end, he’d had to settle for a generic dog face, but Yuuri’s not going to give up so easily. He’ll get that poodle bento right next time, he swears.

* * *

**”And if you ever say anything like that again, I’ll call the Russian mafia on you,”** Victor’s voice carries from inside the bathroom.

Oh boy.

Yuuri takes a deep breath and walks in. 

Victor’s stone-hard face and ice-cold eyes immediately melt into an expression of innocence as soon as Yuuri walks in. The two boys he was yelling at plaster fake smiles on their faces. It’s the worst thing Yuuri’s ever seen.

“Oh, hi Yuura!” Victor says, waving at him. “We were just having a little light-hearted chat in here.”

“Yeah, I heard you. Your voice is really loud,” Yuuri says, unamused. “Your Japanese is getting very good, by the way."

“Thank you,” Victor says weakly. 

Nobody moves.

 **“Okay, if you two could leave us alone for a second, I have something to say to my… Victor. To Victor,”** Yuuri says, wincing at the way his words come out.

The boys slink out, and Yuuri focuses his gaze back on Victor.

“The _Russian mafia?_ ” Yuuri hisses incredulously.

“They can’t prove I don’t know them.” Victor says, grinning.

Yuuri stays silent. Slowly, the smile fades from Victor’s face.

“They made you _cry,_ ” Victor finally says, his voice cracking. 

“I knew that’s what this was about,” Yuuri groans. “I already told you not to worry about it. It was really stupid and I shouldn’t have gotten so upset about it in the first place.”

“They _wanted_ you to cry. They wanted to hurt you!” Victor argues. “I don’t like it, Yuura! I want to protect you and I can’t! I don’t know how!”

“You don’t have to go after other people to protect me!” Yuuri insists. 

He wants to protest that he doesn’t need protection at all, but… well… _he_ wants to protect Victor, who certainly doesn’t need _Yuuri’s_ help, so maybe it’s not really about _needing_ protection at all. 

Victor opens his mouth to argue with Yuuri, but Yuuri cuts him off before he can begin.

“Just stay close to me!” Yuuri shouts, pressing forward to wrap his arms around Victor. “That’s all I want…” he continues gently.

Victor places a hand on the back of Yuuri’s head, cradling him closer as he buries his face in Yuuri’s hair.

“Stay close to me and don’t leave,” he murmurs. “I’m afraid of losing you.”

Yuuri pauses his stroking of Victor’s hair as his breath catches.

“Uh, I think there’s an opera about that. We should watch it together,” Victor says quickly. “My parents go on dates at the opera all the time. Not that we’d be doing it as a date!” he continues. “Unless you wanted to…” Victor mumbles, and it would probably be inaudible were it not for the fact that Victor’s mouth is extremely close to Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri’s face heats up. He wonders if Victor can feel the sudden temperature change.

“There… There aren’t any opera houses in Hasetsu,” Yuuri says. “Can’t we just watch a movie like all the other couples?”

Victor’s head shoots up, and Yuuri can see the surprise on his face.

“Are we a couple?” he asks hopefully.

“Aren’t we?” Yuuri asks back.

Yuuri glances around the room and then back to Victor’s face. They’ve been hugging in the bathroom for five minutes. If they _aren’t_ dating, Yuuri’s going to have to crawl into the nearest hole and die.

Victor looks like his brain is short-circuiting for several seconds, but then his entire face lights up.

 **”We’re a couple!”** he exclaims so loudly that Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised if everyone in the building hears it.

 **”We’re a couple,”** Yuuri repeats with a laugh, making sure to keep his voice at a more reasonable volume.

* * *

“Yuuuura, ‘I love you’ in Japanese is ‘aishiteru,’ right?” Victor asks one day. They’re supposed to be studying math, but Yuuri knows perfectly well that neither of them have done much besides sneaking glances at each other for the past half hour.

And Yuuri certainly isn’t going to be getting anything done now that his heart’s about to jump out of his chest.

“Well, uh, yes, but—” Yuuri starts, but then Victor starts shouting the word in his face and Yuuri blushes so hard he almost feels dizzy.

“No, no, Victor, be quiet!” Yuuri exclaims as he waves his arms around. “That’s way too much! Why don’t you try ‘suki,’ o-or ‘daisuki,’ or… You don’t really have to say it at all,” he says, averting his eyes from Victor’s face. “When you’re with me, I can tell… I mean, I already know...”

“Do you?” Victor asks seriously. “Do you really know how much you mean to me?”

Suddenly, Victor climbs his way onto Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri, shocked, manages to wrap his arms around his boyfriend just in time to keep him from slipping off.

“I was so scared when I first came here, Yuura! I only knew a tiny bit of Japanese, and everybody talked too fast, and they all acted like I was some kind of novelty toy,” Victor says, his voice coming out raw. “You were the only one who treated me like a person! And you always went out of your way to help me, and you still do, and we like all the same things like poodles and ice skating, and I’ve never loved anyone in the world as much as I love you! I want to stay with you forever! So, I don’t know for sure, but I think ‘aishiteru’ is probably right.” Victor says, flushing.

Yuuri looks at his beautiful, wonderful, amazing, adorable, perfect boyfriend—the boy who managed to cure the loneliness Yuuri didn’t even know he was feeling, the boy who rapidly became the center of Yuuri’s universe—and his heart feels as bright and warm as Victor’s typical sunny smile.

“Maybe ‘aishiteru’ _is_ right,” he murmurs into Victor’s ear as he embraces him.

In fact, Yuuri’s not sure that it’s _enough._

* * *

Of course, loving Victor with all his heart still can’t prepare Yuuri for the day he walks into the classroom to see Victor talking about _marriage._

 **”That’s right, it’s already decided! We’ll have a** wedding! **The future is perfect!”** Victor says happily. 

The other students get really excited when he says “wedding” in English. Yuuri briefly considers skipping class and immediately running back home.

 **”I want a house with lots of trees! And three dogs!”** Victor continues.

 **”W-What?”** Yuuri exclaims. His outburst causes everyone to turn to look at him, and he tries to hide his face in his hands.

 **”Would you rather have three children instead?”** Victor asks, running over to Yuuri’s side.

 **”No… Dogs are fine…** Yuuri says, his voice straining. **”But, wait, why? We’re only 14… You know, right?”**

 **”We can wait until we’re adults to do it,”** Victor says cheerfully. **”I’m thinking we should both become skaters and win at least five gold medals each, first.”**

It’s impossible not to be charmed by Victor when he smiles so sweetly. Yuuri can’t help but smile as well.

 **”Yeah, alright,”** he says fondly. **”We can share a trophy case in our house, Vicchan.”**

Victor’s eyes sparkle brightly.


End file.
